Sparks in the Dark
by HeartsofInk
Summary: Can Ron handle the long nights in love with the girl lying next to him? And can he ever let her know? Sparks will fly. One shot fluff. Now with added smut, mature content in the second and third chapters.
1. Sparks Fly

Sparks in the Dark

Nothing but cuddly fluffy smut, set around the time that Harry, Ron and Hermione are living in Grimmauld Place on their own. Enjoy.

Ron gripped the sink with both hands, breathing deeply and trying to control the heat washing through him. It was getting so hard for him, lying so close to her, tasting her scent on the air he breathed, seeing her body barely covered by a blanket, close enough to touch. He had spent so many nights like that now, aware of her presence next to him in the dark. It was as though electricity jumped between them, jolting him awake and attuning him to her slightest move. He was amazed that the room wasn't lit by the sparks that seemed to engulf him as she turned her head a little on her pillow.

He could have lain like that for another hundred nights, sensitive to her like he had been to no other person in his life. He could have settled for the intimacy of darkness, the caress of her light breaths, electricity in the night. But tonight was more than he could take. He bowed his head and gripped the sink tighter; trying not to think of the way that she had rolled towards him, deep in sleep. He tried to chase his mind from thoughts of her hot breath on his neck and the way that her arm had slid over his frozen chest, pulling him close as her head rested on his shoulder.

He knew that she was asleep, seeking comfort in the depths of a dream, but to feel her move so close had taken the air from his lungs and stirred feelings that he had fought to keep down. With her breasts pressing into his arm, he could do little but address these feelings, finding them both urgent and alarming. It was one thing fantasising over a girl that lay close but had the distance of friendship and respect. It was quite another to be thinking about a girl lying on top of you, her hand resting on your chest, less than an inch from your nipple. Suddenly it all felt more real. It would be almost too easy to have lowered his head and kissed her, to have moved his hand to cup her face, to cup other things…

Cold water from the rusty tap splashed over his face as he tried to jerk his thoughts to anything but the soft flesh that had been so available only moments before. He had done the right thing. That was what was important. Feeling his body react to the sudden overwhelming closeness, he had faced a choice and, despite his better judgement, had chosen to walk away. Hers was a move borne of innocence, what kind of man would he be if he took advantage of that? So he had eased her body from his and slipped out of the room to remove himself from temptation and to give himself a moment to recover.

When he realised that there was no way he could go back into that room and still keep his hands off her, he pressed his forehead to the cracked mirror above the sink, preparing to sleep in the bath if he had to. It was then that he heard a whisper behind him.

'Ron' The whispered word sent a jolt of electricity down his spine, the word both familiar and delicious in that voice that he knew so well. 'Are you okay?' He turned slowly, his breath catching as he saw her in the doorway, her arms clutched below her breasts, trying to ward off the chill of night that her skimpy nightdress did little to address.

'I'm fine' he breathed, unable to keep his eyes from wondering the length of her perfect body.

'The bed was cold' she said, meeting his eyes in a searching gaze, and he worried if she could read the truth in his face. 'I was worried'

'It was nothing, couldn't sleep' he muttered, turning away to hide his blush. 'Go back to sleep, don't worry about me.' He felt her move further into the room but still jumped when she rested her hand on his shoulder blade, her thumb just brushing the nape of his neck. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second at the feeling, and turned back to face her, allowing her hand to slip back to her side. Except now she was so close. The air between them buzzed and he felt dizzy from the heat emanating from her body. It would take so little now just to lean in, to plant a kiss on those perfect lips, to touch that perfect body.

'What's wrong?' The words cut through his thoughts, drawing his eyes back to hers from her full lips.

'It doesn't matter' he spoke, looking straight into her hazel eyes. 'It's not something you can fix.' If only she knew just how much he lied. How any touch would cure him in an instant.

'Try me' she whispered, moving a little closer, removing the last gasp of air from between them. His mind was roaring with the sound of blood being pumped by his frantically beating heart and his breathing sped as her words tipped him over. Suddenly he had no resistance. He had to try her.

He leant forwards, breaching the last gap between them, and caught her shocked lips in a tender kiss, closing his eyes to savour the moment without having to see the rejection in her face. He moved against her unresisting lips, determined to pour his soul into that kiss if that was all he would ever have. He pressed harder, deepening the kiss and a thrill went through him when he felt her respond. Her lips moved to counter his while her body curved against his, every inch melting into his embrace.

His heart ached with happiness as he pulled away, looking urgently into her eyes and meeting her smile with a glow radiating from his entire being. As she pulled him close again he whispered words that caused her to pull him even tighter, her passion more than matching his.

'I lied, you could always fix me. Let's warm that bed up'

If you like it fluffy stop here. If you want more, the next chapter contains mature content. You have been warned.


	2. Sparks Ignite

Warning, very mature content, not for the feint of heart.

Ron was overwhelmed by the intensity of her kisses, his head spinning at the feeling of her lips against his, her hand running through his hair, running down his body, running lower. He fought back with the same depth of passion, trailing hot kisses down her throat, causing her to moan softly as he gently bit her lip, drawing it into his mouth and causing her to clutch him tighter.

As their bodies became entwined they stumbled, coming up short against the wall of the bathroom. His breathing was heavy and fast as he caught himself against the wall, crushing her body to his beneath him. She let out a small gasp and he looked down, afraid that he had crushed her but the blatant desire he saw in her eyes took away and doubt and he pressed her further into the wall, feeling satisfaction at the way her hips arched to meet his of their own accord. His hands made heated trails down her body, pausing to cup her full breasts, first one and then the other, his thumbs circling her nipples through the thin cotton until they rose in desire. He could see her eyes fluttering closed as he did this and the thought that he could give her pleasure turned him on.

Taking advantage of her inattention, he ran his other hand up the outside of her thigh, causing her eyes to spring open. He could see the war between desire and sense in her eyes but as his fingers reached the hem of her nightdress and curved towards the inside of her thigh, desire won out yet again and she pushed herself against him. She kissed him deeply as the movement brought his hand further up her leg whilst causing her to brush against his erection, producing a moan of his own.

Seeing his reaction, she tentatively ground against him again and he lost all train of thought. He could hardly breathe as she trailed her hand down his abdomen but couldn't help the shaky breath he drew when her trailing fingers reached his cock. There was no way that he could stand much of this and he didn't want to finish now.

He grasped her wrists in one hand and pushed them above her head, well away from his throbbing cock, and resumed where he had left off, grabbing a handful of her nightdress in his free hand. Determined to take his time, he slid the fabric up her thigh, making sure to trail his fingers across her shaking skin as he did so. As he reached the top of her thigh, he didn't pause, dragging the fabric and his fingers directly over her clit. He felt her squirm and writhe beneath his touch but he didn't stop there, ripping the garment over her head as she shook.

She was naked in front of him and he didn't pause, dipping his head to take one hard nipple into his mouth and releasing her hands to fall around his neck, winding in his hair as he toyed with the nipple on the other breast. He swapped to the other nipple, sucking it hard enough to make her squirm in pleasure and let his free hand fall to her clit. He stroked her hot moist flesh, fast and slow until she gasped and panted, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He bit gently on her nipple and at the same inserted two fingers into her, tipping her over the edge with a long groan as her muscled contracted around his fingers. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against him through her orgasm, forcing him to hold her tighter against the wall as each thrust against his overtight jeans brought him closer to coming himself.

As she came down from her first orgasm, she smiled dreamily at him and seemed to realise that he was still fully dressed while she was completely naked. Ron saw this dawn on her face and wondered what she would do but he had no need to fear. She reached out to him, sure and steady this time, and pulled his shirt off in one swift move. She reached down and tried to undo his belt, her fumbled attempts causing her hand to brush up and down his cock and she seemed momentarily absorbed in her task that she did not at first notice the hand that he put out to steady himself against the wall and the fact that his eyes were closed in pleasure and concentration as he tried to think of anything but her determined hands on his jeans. When his jeans finally slid to the floor, she glanced up and he caught her grin at his discomfort. She slid his boxers down to follow his jeans and without warning grasped his erection tightly, causing him to gasp and clench his fists in an effort not to explode in her hand. She started moving her hand in sure, swift strokes as she caught his stunned mouth in another hot kiss, her tongue darting into his mouth and doing battle with his to the rhythm of her hand.

When he couldn't take any more, he pried her hand from his engorged flesh and lifted her up with both hands, sliding her up the wall and positioning his throbbing cock beneath her slick opening. After that he had only to loosen his hold a little, allowing gravity to slide her that vital inch onto the head of his cock. She closed her eyes in a mixture of pain and pleasure but he held her still, barely inside her until she met his eyes again and gave the barest of nods. At this permission he was no longer able to be gentle and loosened his grip, allowing her to slide over the entire length of his cock in one movement, catching her as he filled her completely. His strangled moan met hers as he lost all sense and began to thrust wildly, acting and reacting on instinct. She moved her hips to take more of him in and he answered by thrusting deeper, grinding her against the wall and still wanting more. When he felt her dig her fingernails into his back, drawing a hiss of intaken breath, he sped up, reaching a pace that had them both on the brink in minutes.

She met each thrust with one of her own, even as they sped up and became more erratic until one deep stroke hit just the right spot and he felt her loose her rhythm. Her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm and the tightly clenching muscles clasped his cock as he continued to drive it into her. He managed just a few thrusts before a shudder ran down his entire body and his world shattered in an intense orgasm. He thrust one last time, causing her to jerk and scream, the aftershocks of her orgasm just as strong, then he leant in and kissed her tender lips, cupping her face and drinking in her loving gaze as he held her tight, still joined.

'I love you' he whispered as their knees gave out and they sank to the floor, wrapped in each other's embrace. 'And I always will.'

Continue for more smutty goodness.


	3. A Shower of Sparks

A Shower of Sparks

Adult content, not my characters, you know the drill.

Ron stared down at the young woman curled in his arms with wonder. He just couldn't believe that she had not only accepted his embraces but responded with more eager passion than he could have dreamed. He could still feel his head clouded with the buzz from his orgasm and feel his heart hammering from the exertion. And despite being completely happy and completely satisfied, he could already feel himself stirring, responding to the naked girl in his arms. He wanted more.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, tilting her face so that her piercing eyes looked straight into his and smiled.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly, needing to hear it from her lips. He felt so amazing; she _had_ to feel the same way.

'Yeah' she said, returning his smile dreamily. 'I've never been better'

He pulled her further onto his lap in order to wrap his arms tighter around her and feel her warm body against his muscled chest. In doing this, he pulled her inadvertently over his swelling cock, causing his state of mind to become pretty obvious. He looked down, unsure as to how she would respond but had to stifle a gasp as she moved her hips experimentally on his lap, causing a rapid flow of blood from his head to places less reasonable.

'I could probably use a cold shower right now' he said, smiling ruefully and sliding her off his lap before he lost control and flipped her over and took her right there.

He stood, slightly unsteady, and stepped straight into the shower, trying not to look at her and the slightly disappointed pout on her full lips. He turned the tap on, closed his eyes and let the water run over his hair, down over his wide shoulders. The cold water caused a gasp as it coursed over his buttocks before running down his long legs. Normalcy was starting to return, causing him to lean forwards and turn the shower to hot before he froze to death. Just as he leant forwards, he felt a movement behind him, and before he had time to react, a slender hand had sneaked round his waist and had a firm grip on his cock. He froze, not able to breathe as his erection came back tenfold.

'I thought I'd join you' said a sweet voice behind him. 'I'd hate to m- 'She was cut off abruptly by his hungry mouth meeting hers, drawing her under the showerhead so that her hair was soaked in seconds and his wandering hands were slick against her smooth skin. He trailed kisses along her neck and arms as she clutched him feverishly, running her hands over the smooth slopes of his back, curling her fingers into his hair, licking the water from his toned stomach. His tongue followed the path of a water droplet from her collar bone, down over the slope of one breast, flicking his tongue over her taught nipple to catch the trembling drop as she writhed in his arms.

The water clung to her eyelashes like a web of diamonds as she blinked up at him through the coursing water and he had an idea. He lifted the shower head from its bracket as brought it slowly over her head, letting the pressured water massage her scalp as he slipped a finger between her legs, alternately stroking and thrusting. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to run over her face until she gasped from lack of air and arousal. With that gasp, he brought the shower head lower, allowing the water to play on her breasts. She moaned as the powerful jets of water hit her nipples just as his thumb rubbed across her clit. As she shook, almost reaching orgasm at just a touch, he realised that he enjoyed this feeling, that he could give her this pleasure and have her entirely in his power. He moved his thumb again and her whole body arched towards him, as if begging for release.

As slowly as he could manage, he moved the shower head still lower, teasing her with the speed as the jets of water caressed her stomach. As the water got closer to her clit, she tried to move her hips to bring her under the stream of water, but he kept his teasing path down the inside of her thigh, almost to her knee then up again. She was almost crying with frustration when he suddenly lifted the shower head to her clit, running the strong water back and forth as his fingers dove deep inside her, still moving fast and firm as her walls contracted instantly in a powerful orgasm.

She held him so tightly that he felt her nails break his skin but he didn't care. He held her as she shook until she grabbed his waist and pulled him towards her. He needed no more coaxing and, taking her firm buttocks in both hands, drove straight into her, the shower falling forgotten from his hands. He was already so turned on that he couldn't be slow. He thrust so hard and fast that he was scared that he would hurt her but when he tried to slow himself, she dug her nails in and willed him back to his frantic pace. He held her so tightly that he knew there would be bruises and he could already feel the scratches that laced his back but he could only clutch her tighter as he thrust home again and again.

He was past thinking when she leant in and gently bit his shoulder, mid thrust and he was lost. He spurted into her, his pace slowing as waves of pleasure washed over him and she clutched at him, responding to his pleasure with another screaming orgasm.

He met her questing mouth with his own and kissed her deeply until they both gasped for breath, no words needed between them.


End file.
